The present invention relates to a multi-polar contactor device including a structural body member which laterally encloses a contact wafer member disposed in the structural body member. The contactor device includes a first end aperture for connection of the leads, and a second end aperture, by the intermediary of which the contactor may be interconnected with a coupling member which may include another coupling member, connection strip etc.
So-called contactor wafers are already well-established in electrical contact technology. Such a contact wafer consists of a flat unit including a number of parallel-disposed contactor members (plugs, jack plugs) which are baked into/disposed in a body of plastic or the like. A ribbon cable or the like may be connected to the contactor wafer. In such an instance, the contactor wafer is disposed in a structural body which, together with the contactor wafer, forms the contactor device. The latter is interconnected with a corresponding (compatible) connector device, connection strip, etc.
Contactor devices of the above-mentioned types may be employed in coordination with one another, so that it is possible to form a large number of connection points (jack plugs) in a thus formed unit.